Miles "Tails" Prower
Miles Prower (commonly called Tails) is a orangish-gold anthropomorphic kitsune with two-tails, hence his nickname. History Early Life Tails was born as the child of Rosemary and Amadeus Prower, and was cared by his family being called 'special.' After entering school, he was called a freak and nerd, to the point of the school needing to give him extra help. One night when he was five, he heard a scream from his parent's room. He entered it, he saw Dr. Eggman exiting through the window, after kidnapping his parents. He was also nearly captured by a robot, but was saved when the police entered after reports of screaming. He was moved to an orphanage which had no anti-bullying measures, meaning all the kids would bully him, to the point of being tied to a tree for a few days. He eventually escaped, but three bullies followed him. He had to hide for most of his life, but no matter what the bullies would eventually find him and beat him up. Because of this, Tails' wounds never healed which also meant he was physically underdeveloped, and this continued for three years. Meeting Sonic and Amy One day Tails was walking around the island, until he heard the bullies following him. After running for a bit, he saw a blue hedgehog looking around, before looking in his direction. He hid in the bushes, until the bullies found him, causing him to cry. After that, Sonic decided to defend him, and took him in. Chaos, the Water Monster Sometime after Tails' twelfth birthday, Tails started experimenting with Sonic with a Chaos Emerald. When Tails hit it with a hammer, a massive blast occurred which spread-ed across the entire planet, resulting in no-one being able to age. Around 1-2 weeks after this, Tails decided to test his new prototype plane which was using a Chaos Emerald as a power-source. However he made a mistake, causing the engine to fail, ending with Tails crashing into Emerald Coast. When Tails regained consciousness, he saw Sonic reaching his hand out to him. Eggman soon after stole Tails' Chaos Emerald when he was going to show Sonic something. They tried to chase after Eggman in the Tornado, but were shot down when the Egg Carrier fired its laser at the right wing. He eventually decided to get another Chaos Emerald, meeting a green/yellow frog with a tail and a big purple cat. He then started chasing after the Egg Carrier, with Sonic joining soon after. They soon crashed onto the ship with them going to save Amy and Birde. They succeed, and he and Amy part ways with Sonic after he told them to get off the ship while he fights Chaos. After they landed in Station Square, Tails parted ways with Amy and Birde, before Eggman launched his missile. Tails finally decided to stop relieing on Sonic, realizing he can't forever and needed to fight for himself. He saved Station Square from the missile, and Eggman in his Egg Walker. Trivia *Tails' age is much closer to his age in the Pre-SGW Archie Comics. *In "Sonic's Adventure," his age is mistakingly written as 8 instead of 12. Category:Foxes Category:Males Category:Good characters Category:Prower family Category:Heroes Category:Kids Category:Characters created by Sega